


[Podfic] Three Heads of Cerberus

by AshesandGhost



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the cost of their own system humanity defeats the Reapers, when the Council refuses any help.</p><p>And then the humans go out for blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Three Heads of Cerberus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Heads of Cerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012955) by [Neferit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit). 



Podfic of Three Heads of Cerberus, by Neferit. For the "fork in the road" trope bingo square.

  
Recorded as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).

[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/threeheadsofcerberus.mp3)


End file.
